Secret Crush
by Shichiiru
Summary: I did another story for a vocaloid song. I like these stories. I think I'll make more in the future  This song is by Rin Kagamine


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Vocaloid. But I do own this story~

Everything is in Rin's point of View or POV

Secret Crush

As I stare outside my car window, fog shows. I know I'm going far away from you. I trace your name on the glass, remembering all the fun times we had together. I wonder who you're with at this moment, _who_ you're staring at. Everything is going to be forgotten soon. I know it.

_The falling rain outside the window_

_I traced your name with my fingers_

_Who are you with now?_

_Who are you staring at?_

I close my eyes, little prayers fill my head. I know I have no chance to even be next to you. I tell myself, repeating it over and over. The pain in my heart wants me to forget all of this feelings I have for you. Of love and friendship.

_No matter how hard I pray,_

_I have no chance to stand next to you_

_If so, I wish I could melt away_

_The fragments of my feelings_

Memories of telling you "What are you thinking? I don't like you."flood my mind. My heart beats faster and little tears drop. I quickly stop them. That sentence was not a lie. I didn't like you, I _loved_ you. I think I've become closer to you, well that's what I think in my dreams. I open my mouth, just about to say your name. When I stop. I don't think he'll let me say his name, so I just cry a bit.

_Hurting you with gentle lies,_

_I've become closer to you a little_

_At the very least in my dreams_

_Let me call your name_

As I open my sore eyes, I hear the rain dropping to the ground. They cut through me like this love has. Everything that is connected to you from me, such as memories and friendship has stopped. I've gone off the trail leading to you and I feel that I can't go back.

_Rain is, with full might, cutting through_

_Everything connected to you_

_The track that got off_

_Can never get back to gear_

I think about all the bad things you've done to me, I try and make me hate you. But I just can't. This love that I have for you is too much. It's covering up all the bad things you've done. I wish I could stop these feelings I have for you. All of it, so I don't need to feel this ache.

_As I try to hate you,_

_My love toward you is overwhelming_

_So, I wish I could forget_

_All the feelings I have for you_

I just want to float in time for this moment. I keep dreaming, but I know what is true and what is false. I know that I can't love you. That is true. I know that loving me is a mistake for you. That is true. What is not true is that I don't love you. I know that now. But please, just let me call out your name. Just once, that's all I ask...

_Let me get soaked with sweet time just for now_

_I know what is true_

_Please at the very least_

_Let me hear you call my name..._

Sooner or later, these feelings will fade away. I know that. But still, I want you in my heart, forever. I want to remember you just like you were in our time. That's what I want.

_Even if one day_

_This feelings go away,_

_I want you in my heart_

_To stay as you were at that time forever_

I want you to keep on smiling. Even though I'm going away from you. I want you to remember me. I want you to smile more brighter then you do now. I want you to smile when you here about me. If you're smiling under the mysterious, unknown sky... I'll be happy for you. I want you to know that.

_Please, Please keep smiling_

_More than you are now_

_As long as you're smiling under the unknown starry sky_

_I'm satisfied_

As once again, I look through the car window, I think about the words that I wanted to tell you so much. They make my head spin and ache, I can't take it. So, I say it without a single word heard. My eyes tear up slightly and I say them. "I loved you so much..."

_The words I couldn't tell you are_

_Scrabbling in my mind even now_

_So, I'll tell it without sounds_

_"I loved you so much."_

End~

Yami: Yeah, this was actually supposed to come before Hidden. But I didn't have time to read the lyrics and on top of that my internet wasn't working. But at least I finished~ This song is such a sad yet inspiring song. It makes you want to tell your crush how you feel about him/her. But I will not do that... Nope. It's kind of funny, this song reminds me of me... Somewhat. Hahaha, kinda getting personal there. Sorry, anyway please read and review~

Sayonara


End file.
